


Silent Friend

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-07
Updated: 2002-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: A lonely Draco finds companionship when Snuffles befriends him.





	Silent Friend

Seventh Year Draco Malfoy sat at his usual seat at the Slytherin table, on September first, watching the people around him impassively. Voldemort's summer campaign of terror had obviously affected the teachers. The entire faculty seemed on edge, as if waiting for the Dark Lord to show up at any moment.

Draco's eyes fell on Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She looked like she had aged years during the past summer. He really couldn't blame her. After the old fool Bumblebore had gotten himself killed trying to protect a few Mudbloods, everyone knew that You-Know-Who would try to get into the castle.

Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape entered with the First Years. Draco wondered what the poor students must have thought when the first person they saw was Snape. He smirked.

The Slytherin didn't really pay attention to the sorting ceremony. He noted, however, that a higher than usual number of students were sorted into Slytherin. He idly speculated what threat Snape had used to convince the children to want to be in Slytherin.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. McGonagall gave a very terse speech. She announced the Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy, and the Head Girl, Ms. Granger and began the fest. The food appeared and the hall was inundated by young voices. 

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor trio had become the Gryffindor quartet with the addition of the youngest Weasley as Harry's girlfriend. They looked disgustingly sweet as usual. Draco felt his teeth ache every time he saw them.

After dinner, Draco escorted the Slytherin students to their common room. Snape's speech surprised him a little. The Potions professor told the students that anyone involved in the Dark Arts would be expelled immediately. Any discussion of Voldemort, Death Eaters and anything related was also prohibited. Draco began to suspect that his father's suspicions about Snape's loyalties were correct.

When he had all the students settled in their dormitories, Draco used his status as the Head Boy to walk unchallenged through the castle. He quickly went out onto the grounds and walked to the southern part of the lake, as far away from the castle as he could. He needed time to think. The night was warm and the stars provided enough light that Draco didn't need to use his wand to light the way. He sat under a tree and began throwing rocks into the water.

The summer had been quite revealing. Not yet a Death Eater, his father had taken him nevertheless during missions. After the first few weeks, Draco concluded that Voldemort was a madman. Voldemort ordered people to be killed without discrimination. The blonde Slytherin still believed that he was better than Muggles, but these overt attacks would only inform those inferior beings of the existence of wizards. The attacks on Purebloods made even less sense. The ranks of Purebloods were thinning considerably. Killing even more would weaken their chances of gaining more importance in the magic world and the world at large.

Of course, Draco couldn't share any of this with anyone. His father was too involved to see Voldemort's faults. Snape might help, but Draco wasn't sure where his loyalties lay. One wrong decision and Draco might be dead. His friends might be convinced, but it would take time and subtlety.

Draco sighed. The only option would be to speak to the Gryffindors, but he'd rather die than become like them. He was not a goody-two-shoes who wanted to save Muggles and Mudbloods. He still wanted power, just not by killing the rest of the world.

* * *

Minerva had asked Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to stay at the castle. With Albus gone, she believed that they needed all the help they could get. Hogwarts and its most famous student, Harry Potter, were the top two obsessions for Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix would have to do without their assistance while they stayed at the castle.

Remus had resumed his position as DADA teacher. Sirius, as Snuffles, spent his time checking the grounds, the students, and any other suspect activity.

Once the students were safely tucked in bed after their arrival at Hogwarts, Sirius began a search of the grounds. He ran speedily but carefully through the plain landscape. He was ready to go back when he saw a shadow near the lake.

Sirius approached carefully. While being Snuffles provided him with a great cover, he didn't have easy access to his wand while in canine form. As he got closer, he recognized the school robe and the Slytherin colours. 

Sirius stepped on some twigs. The noise alerted Draco, who suddenly stood up and drew his wand. His grey eyes focused on the source of the noise and he relaxed. "You're the werewolf's mutt."

Snuffles growled.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm merely making an observation." The dog growled again.

Draco sat down and began laughing. "I'm going mad. I'm talking to a bloody dog."

Sirius didn't like the way the student sounded. It reminded him of desperation and loneliness. He almost felt the need to comfort the boy, but he was still a Gryffindor and the boy was a Malfoy. No one else could look so angelic and sound so arrogant even in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

"You seem to be as lonely as me. I guess your owner is not too concerned." Draco continued to talk to the dog. He guessed that it was better than staring at the lake. 

The dog looked at him suspiciously.

"You don't trust me? You can come closer; I shan't hurt you."

Snuffles paused. His human mind told him that the boy needed company. He knew how bad he felt when he was in Azkaban with no one to talk to. He cautiously moved forward, until his muzzle was close to Draco's face.

Draco chuckled while running his delicate fingers through Sirius' thick coat of hair. "You truly are a Gryffindor dog. First you don't trust me. But as soon as I promise not to hurt you, you come forward. You should learn to be a little more distrusting of people's words. They all try to lie to you."

Sirius saw that the student was lost in thought. He suspected that the boy had a very specific person in mind, but there was no way he could question young Malfoy without revealing himself. He resigned to wait and see what the boy would tell him.

"I wasn't really hungry before, but now I am. Let's see what we can share." Draco took out some sweets from his robe. "Chocolate frogs. I don't think so. Chocolate is supposedly bad for dogs. Fizzing whizbees-" Draco chuckled. "-It would almost be funny to see you levitate."

The dog growled at him. Draco smiled, amused. "Okay, no whizbees. Here, we can share my skittles, just don't tell anyone that I eat Muggle candies." The Slytherin petted the dog between his ears while feeding the fruit candies with his other.

"You know, I like you. You may be a Gryffindor, but you can't talk back. Not that it really matters what house you belong to." Draco was again staring at the lake. Snuffles raised his head from his paws and stared at the blonde. 

"Dear Voldie shall kill all of us: the Gryffindors because they oppose him, the Slytherins because they can't be trusted, the Hufflepuffs because they are too weak, and the Ravenclaws because they are too intelligent. He hates anyone with an independent will. He wants mindless servants who won't see his madness." Draco sighed. Sirius would have done the same if he weren't a dog at the moment.

Sirius' canine hearing picked up a noise coming from the forest. He wasn't sure what it was and if it would exit the forest, but better safe than sorry. He started barking and pulling Draco's robe.

"What? You are as mad as your owner." The dog didn't stop pulling, trying to get the boy to return to the castle. Draco gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll go back, but only if you come with me."

Sirius would have agreed to anything, just as long as he got the student to safety.

The next evening, after he ate supper in Remus' chamber, Sirius began his usual rounds. He covered the Quidditch field, the Forbidden Forest and left the lake for last.

He wasn't surprised when he saw the blonde Slytherin standing under the same tree. Somehow, Sirius sensed that the boy needed to let his feelings out.

"Hey, it's you again." Draco smiled at the dog. "Even a Gryffindor mutt can't resist me."

Snuffles looked at the blonde with a clear 'you must be joking' glare.

"What? You think I'm being pretentious. Well, I'll let you know that I'm a Slytherin and a Malfoy. I know how attractive my looks and charms are," Draco said with a mock air of superiority.

The dog suddenly jumped him, causing the boy to fall in a puddle of mud.

"Oh, you did that on purpose, you flee-infested mongrel!" Draco feigned anger as he grabbed the dog and rolled him into the mud as well.

The boy and the dog began wrestling in the mud, uncaring of the possibility that they might be watched. Finally, tired, dirty and out of breath, Draco got up and smiled at the dog. "Merlin, I haven't done something so childish in...ever."

The dog seemed to think that Draco hadn't had enough fun and pushed him again. Draco laughed. "I think it's time we got cleaned up. Your owner would kill me if you showed up like that. Although he'd kill you if he knew that you like a Slytherin," Draco whispered conspiratorially.

The dog barked, indicating that he didn't agree. Draco smiled again. "Oh, to be that naive. Not even the great Professor Lupin is so open-minded." He took out his wand and soon human and animagus were squeaky clean.

"I don't want to go in yet. You can keep me company, if you wish." Sirius wondered why a seventeen year old felt the necessity of being so formal even when speaking to a dog. He guessed that the rigid upbringing of a Malfoy did not give any leeway. 

Snuffles sat next to the boy and rested in head on Draco's lap.

"You know, I've brought some food for you. Just in case you decided to show up." Draco pulled some pieces of ham and chicken wrapped in plastic paper from his robe's pocket.

Snuffles sniffed the food and took a piece. Sirius wasn't really hungry but he felt bad to refuse after Draco had been so thoughtful.

"I haven't had a pet. I asked for one when I was younger, but my parents wouldn't agree. Father told me that the emotional connection makes us weak. Mother said that I wasn't capable to look after a pet and I would leave the job to the house-elves." 

Draco petted the dog and offered another piece of ham. Snuffles refused the food but licked Draco's fingers affectionately. "She became annoyed when I told her that unlike her, I wouldn't leave my responsibilities to others. I did grow up with nannies after all, so I don't see why she got upset. And even if she were right, we have more than twenty house-elves looking after three people."

Snuffles nuzzled the boy's cheek. Draco leaned into the dog and closed his eyes. "I shouldn't think about what I cannot have. I shall have to adopt you instead. Would you like that?"

Snuffles barked again and thumped his tail against the soft ground.

"I guess that's a 'yes'. We shan't tell anyone else. I don't think your wolf would appreciate it." Draco was surprised at the sound the dog made. It was almost as if he was trying to groan. "All right, I won't call him that, but you have to agree that a werewolf owning a dog is ironic at best." 

The dog licked his face once more.

"We better go or someone will wise up and I shall not be allowed to roam freely. I'm not the great Harry Bloody Potter, you know? Only the Boy-Who-Lived can do as he pleases." Sirius didn't agree with the assessment, but he heard the bitterness and sadness in Draco's voice. He wondered how many others felt that Harry had special privileges.

After that encounter, the dog and the boy met every night. Each time, Draco would reveal a little more of himself, of the way he grew up and of his feelings. He spoke with contrasting emotions of his parents, of his aspirations in life, which he didn't think he would ever accomplish because of his father, and of his friends.

Sirius started to have feelings for Draco. Not romantic feelings, of course, but friendly ones. The animagus felt sorry for the boy. Draco had no one to confide. He loved his parents very much, but he was also aware that their love was conditional on Draco's behaviour as a Malfoy.

School was also a source of tension for the boy. While his Housemates were his friends, Draco felt that they would turn their backs the moment that he refused to support Voldemort, if his father gave him the opportunity to choose.

For some reason, Sirius wanted to do as much as possible to help the blonde Slytherin. He wanted to see Draco smile and laugh just like he did when he was alone with Snuffles. The fact that Sirius had never given a dried fig about any other Slytherin' feelings was not a sign that he felt more than he really should for Draco. Certainly not!

However, one night at the end of September, things changed for Sirius. Snuffles was waiting under 'their' tree when he heard Draco approach.

"Hello Snuffles. Did you hear the news? Old bat McGonagall announced that we're going to have a Halloween ball. She needed to tell us a month in advance. Everyone thinks that's to give us time to prepare. I think she wants to distract us from all the Death Eaters' attacks." Snuffles whimpered in agreement as Draco parked himself on the ground.

"I have so many dress robes, I should rent them out." Snuffles licked Draco's hand. "I'm going to take Pansy. We were betrothed a few years back. No one bothered to ask us. But we'll go as usual, dance for a while, then I'll sneak out and Pansy will stay with her boyfriend."

Draco sounded resigned to his fate. Sirius wanted to take the blonde in his arms and tell him not to give in, that he would find that special person that would love him. The Slytherin must have felt the same because he closed his arms around the huge dog. 

Sirius felt the tears fall on his coat. Unable to do more, he whimpered. Draco raised his head. Animagus and student stared at each other. The first thought was how gorgeous the boy looked even with swollen, red eyes. He quickly dismissed it, trying to pay attention to what Draco was saying.

"I told my father that I'm gay. I got slapped in response. He told me that purebloods marry and reproduce. If they want to have fun with other men on the side, they keep it to themselves. Lot of good that does me. I don't like girls."

Snuffles whined again. He used his paws to soothe the Slytherin as much as possible in this form.

"It's funny. I could call him names and my father wouldn't even bat an eye. I question his view on life as a pureblood and I get slapped." Draco dried his eyes with his robe. "I wonder if there are other gay students. None of the Slytherins would ever admit it. The students in the other houses don't even speak to me except on Head Boy business, so I have no inkling." Draco looked at the dog again with a sad smile. "Doesn't really matter as long as I have you."

Sirius felt his own throat constrict at the words. That day, he knew that he would never leave Draco alone if he could help it.

September became October. The air got colder. The leaves changed their colours, ready to fall on the ground. Draco and Sirius' nightly chats continued and more secrets were confided.

Draco seemed to be less depressed than he was at the beginning of the year, until a day in mid-October. Sirius was roaming around the castle when he saw Draco run out of the school during lunchtime. Snuffles began to run after the Slytherin.

"I can't believe that bloody wolf did that to me." Snuffles heard Draco exclaim before he even reached their spot.

Snuffles barked loudly to get Draco's attention. Sirius really wanted to morph and hold the boy until he calmed down. 

Draco turned around, surprised to see the dog there. "You want to know what happened? Those bloody Gryffindors always cover for each other, that's what happened."

Snuffles grabbed Draco's robe with his teeth and pulled the boy until he managed to convey the idea that he should sit down.

Draco took a deep breath. "All right, I'll tell you the story. We were in DADA class and the wolf paired us. Of course, I get paired with Potter. We were duelling when I heard the Weasel call me. I turn around and I get hit with a hex from behind. It was Dark magic."

Snuffles groaned in disagreement. "I tell you, Potter used Dark magic. When I told the werewolf, he tells me that I must be mistaken. Wonderful Harry would never do such a thing."

Draco got up and began pacing nervously. "I tried to explain. I told him that I wasn't even facing Potter. Do you know what he did? He gave me detention and took ten points from Slytherin. I can't believe he's so blind. Merlin, I hate him. I hate that bloody werewolf, I hate Potter, I hate my father, I hate all of them!"

A loud 'ouf' stopped Draco. "Yes, I forgot to tell you the best part. Right before lunch, I got an owl from my father informing me that he has arranged for me to be marked during the Christmas break. I'll be the first of my friends to get the mark and I should be oh so very proud." 

Draco's voice was quivering. He threw himself at the dog and cried, releasing all anger and tension. Sirius did his best to comfort the Slytherin until Draco fell asleep. The animagus stayed close and kept the boy warm until he woke up just in time for his three o'clock class.

After Sirius was certain that Draco had reached his Arithmancy class, he went straight to his friend's chambers.

"How could you be so stupid, Moony?" were the first words out of Sirius' mouth as soon as he changed back from his animagus form.

The DADA professor raised his head from the book he was reading with a confused expression on his face. "Could you be a tad more specific? I'm not quite certain that I know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about Draco. How could you do that to him?"

Remus went from confused to shocked to amused, and back to confused again. "Since when is Mr. Malfoy 'Draco' and why do you care? You're usually the first one to rejoice when a Slytherin is punished."

"Not if he didn't do anything."

"Well, he did. He was disrespectful in class and I can't let him get away with it," Remus snapped back. 

"He was rude because he was just hit by a Dark curse while his back was turned. And you, instead of defending him, you punished him," Sirius said angrily.

Remus snorted. "You mean I favoured a Gryffindor over a Slytherin. I must ask what Severus thinks of that."

"This has nothing to do with that greasy git, or us. This is about Draco. What Harry did was wrong. You should have punished him." Sirius sighed inwardly. He couldn't believe that he was taking Draco's side over his own godson's. Of course, he still had to deal with Lucius' owl, but Sirius wasn't sure what he could do at the moment.

"How do you know what happened? And why this sudden urge to defend Malfoy?" Remus stared at his friend, trying to understand Sirius' newfound sensibility and sense of fairness.

Sirius sat on the chair in front of the werewolf. "I've been talking to Draco."

Remus raised an eyebrow. For a moment, he looked remarkably like Snape, and Sirius hated them both. "Draco has been talking to Snuffles every day. He's lonely and doesn't trust anyone. He told me what happen. He wouldn't lie to a dog; he has no reason to. And I've learned enough to know that Draco can recognize Dark magic."

Sirius' blue eyes locked with Remus' almond one. "You were wrong, Moony."

The DADA teacher sighed. "I can't take back the detention without explaining my sudden insight and he was disrespectful. However, I'll find something that he'll enjoy doing and I'll keep my eyes open in the future. Is that agreeable?"

"Fine. You also need to give him a note to excuse him from his one o'clock class. The poor boy fell asleep outside. He missed Double Potions," Sirius said.

Remus nodded with an enigmatic smile. "I'll take care of it with Severus."

* * *

Draco knocked on Remus' office door right after supper, just like he had been ordered. The werewolf smiled pleasantly, but the Slytherin remained stern.

"For your detention, I'd like you to walk my dog. Unfortunately, he is stuck inside with me most of the day." Both the dog and the student looked at the werewolf as if he'd lost his mind. 

Draco moved toward Snuffles and petted him, rubbing his neck and torso. The dog shook his head and coarse hair went flying, covering everything.

"You did that on purpose. You know I hate being dirty," Draco said reproachfully.

Snuffles barked and jumped on the student, causing him to step back. "I really should leave you in this stuffy office. Come on, before I change my mind."

Snuffles stared at the Slytherin, but wouldn't budge. 

"Let's go," Draco ordered, but the animagus still didn't move.

Remus looked on amused. Sirius could be extremely stubborn and he was even worse when he played the part of Snuffles.

"Fine, I apologize to your highness for being rude." Draco bowed dramatically. The dog barked and licked the boy, while the DADA professor burst into laughter. Draco shot a glare in Remus' direction. 

Finally happy with Draco's answer, Snuffles moved toward the door, scratching it with his paw. Draco immediately opened it and they left.

They went outside, running and playing. Nether noticed that the Gryffindor quartet was outside until it was too late.

"What are you doing with Professor Lupin's dog?" Harry asked angrily, but kept his eyes on Snuffles.

"That's none of your damn business, Potter."

"It is if you're hurting him." Sirius saw Harry grasp his wand and the animagus moved between the two rivals.

"Oh, please, let's get the violins and the quartet can play its melodrama about the evil Slytherin," Draco drawled. "He is doing just fine. I wouldn't hurt a defenceless creature." Sarcasm would have to be Draco's only weapon. He knew that if he got into a fight, he would be blamed regardless who caused the conflict.

"Or maybe you would hurt him because you know that he can't accuse you," Ron got closer to the Slytherin with his wand drawn.

Snuffles growled and bared his teeth.

"Stop it, Snuffles. It's Ron." Harry sounded shocked. 

Snuffles growled again and walked in front of Draco, trying to keep the Gryffindors from getting too close.

Draco ran his fingers through the dog's black hair. "I don't feel like staying outside anymore. Want to go inside?" He spoke directly to the dog and ignored the other students.

Snuffles yelped in agreement. The two moved cautiously. Sirius walked with his eyes fixed on his godson and his friends. He saw the hurt in Harry's green eyes, but right now he needed to protect Draco from more pain, physical or mental.

The two roamed the castle discovering rooms and passages, or revisiting them in the case of the Marauder. They eventually found themselves in the dungeons when they heard Remus' voice.

Draco quickly pushed Snuffles in a crook of the wall behind an armour. He gesture for the dog to be quiet and Sirius nodded.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Remus.

Draco peered out of their hiding place and saw Severus push the other wizard against the wall. Snuffles was ready to jump out, but Draco held him back.

"I suggest that you go to my room, get your clothes off, and wait in my bed," the Potions master ordered.

The werewolf pushed Severus off laughing, and headed quickly toward the Potions master's chambers, with Severus right behind him. 

When they were out of earshot, Draco and Snuffles moved out of the shadows. They both groaned. "I did not need to see that." Snuffles yelped in total agreement.

"That's just wrong." Sirius nodded. "He's the Head of Slytherin and Lupin is a beast." Sirius was thinking along different lines: 'Moony is a Marauder and he is a Death Eater'. They both agreed, however, that it was disgusting.

"I don't think you'll see your owner for the night." They both shivered. "I'll walk you back and make sure you get inside." Snuffles licked him in thanks.

A few days later, Draco found Snuffles clawing the door of Snape's office. "Stop that, or Snape will curse you into oblivion." The Slytherin knocked on the door and enter.

"Sir, I found Professor Lupin's dog trying to get in."

Severus looked at his student first and then at the dog. He sighed. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy. You may leave now."

Snuffles waited until Draco left and turned into Sirius. 

"What do you want, Black? I don't have time to waste with you."

"I want to talk to you about Draco." Severus glared at him, but Sirius ignored him. "Lucius wants him to get the mark in December."

Severus pondered what he should reveal, but he decided that Black knew enough that he should tell the truth. "I know."

"And what will you do to stop him? Draco doesn't want the mark," Sirius said.

"There isn't much we can do. Lucius has been found innocent of any wrongdoing. Unless Draco were willing to accuse his father, which he won't do, we have no way to stop Lucius."

"I know." Sirius sat down and sighed. "Draco wouldn't hurt his father. He still loves that bastard. " 

"I know that. You don't think I want to help?" Severus threw the quill on his desk in ire. "There is nothing we can do. Give it a rest, Black."

Sirius wasn't happy with the answer he got. He spoke to Minerva and fellow member of the Order, Arthur Weasley to see if anything could be done. He always got the same answer: nothing could be done unless Draco accused his father.

October turned into November and then December. The leaves fell from the trees and the first snow covered the ground. 

Draco's mood became as cold as the weather. Although he still met Snuffles around the castle, the Slytherin said less and less. 

Sirius could feel Draco's depression increase with each passing day. He felt powerless. Nothing he did helped. Snuffles was not enough to balance all the negative things in the Slytherin's life. Hours researching ways to deny Lucius patria potesta over Draco were fruitless. There was no legal way take away Draco from his parents.

None of the professors was surprised when Lucius Malfoy showed up at the castle the last day of the Fall term. They were shocked when he informed them that his son would finish his education at home and he would not be returning at the beginning of the next term.

Draco had been informed of this by owl. On this last day, he was in his room packing. Snuffles was sitting on the floor next to him.

"I'm going to miss you." Draco let the tears fall freely. He knew this was probably the last time that he would be allowed to do that. Malfoys don't cry.

Snuffles was subdued. Nothing seemed appropriate. Sirius wanted to cry just as much as the Slytherin.

"You take care of yourself, do you hear? Don't let those Gryffindors boss you around." Draco hugged the dog one last time. "Don't worry about me. I'll be all right."

Sirius doubted this very much, but he vowed not to give up on the blonde. He would find a way to get this boy back where he belonged: right here at Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco had been miserable since his arrival at the mansion. He really couldn't blame his parents. They had been more affectionate than usual, but he knew that it was the calm before the tempest.

The day after Boxing Day, Lucius started Draco's new curriculum. If the young Malfoy thought that Hogwarts was demanding, his father surpassed anything his former teachers had conjured up.

The Dark Arts class was favoured, but they covered every subject. Draco was able to apparate within days. Lucius had promised that right after his 18th birthday on January fifth, Draco would be able to take the apparators test.

Nothing was said about the mark, until the first day of the new year. Lucius waited until that evening to inform Draco that he would get the mark that same night.

Fear and humiliation cut through Draco, but he never showed it in front of Voldemort or his supporters. However, he broke down the moment he returned to the safety of his home.

"It hurts," he whined as his mother hugged him.

"I know, my dragon. It'll pass, baby." The softness of her tone opened the dam that was holding up his tears.

He was waiting for his father to reprimand him for his weakness, but he was shocked when his father picked him up gently and took him to his room.

Lucius spent the night holding his son close. No healing spell could make the pain go away as the Dark magic cursed through Draco's body, as Lucius was well aware.

"I'm sorry, Draco. It was necessary. I'm truly sorry."

Draco continued sobbing in his arms most of the night. 

"I love you, Draco," Lucius whispered.

Draco smiled for the first time that night. He never thought that his father would say those words.

After that night, Lucius seemed to say those three words more and more often. Each time he was summoned, he would take the time to talk to Draco. Each speech more morose than the one from the day before.

Draco's days passed quickly. He got his license to apparate. His parents took turns teaching his new classes. Voldemort rarely summoned him, but his father left almost every night. 

Draco never had time to think during the day, but at night he did nothing but think. He missed Hogwarts, or more precisely, he missed his only friend, even if it was a dog.

Sitting on the edge of his bedroom window, Draco wondered if he'd ever find a real friend, a person wiling to stand by him regardless of the ugly mark in his arm. He didn't hope to find love, but at least friendship.

He also thought about his father. Draco knew that Lucius was afraid. The Ministry had finally recognized that Voldemort was alive. Hundreds of young wizards and witches were now training as Aurors. Many Death Eaters were caught and killed in the past few days. 

On his birthday, Lucius had given Draco a pendant: a dragon with two rubies as eyes. The discussion that ensued stuck in Draco's mind.

"If something happens to me, those rubies will help. If the Dark Lord is killed and someone finds your mark show the right dragon's eye. It'll show that you got the mark before your 18th birthday. You won't be held responsible. If Our Lord wins and your loyalty is in question, show the other. It will show that you wanted to take the mark. Do you understand, little one?"

Draco should have known that all the love and affection he was finally receiving meant that something bad would happen. And it did happen. 

On a cold winter day, six Aurors showed up at the mansion. They informed Narcissa that her husband was dead. None of them seemed in the least sorry for Lucius' demise. 

They explained that he was killed when Aurors had surprised a Death Eater meeting. The next day, through the newspaper, they found out that Peter Pettigrew and three others has been arrested, but Voldemort had disappeared before the Aurors could do anything.

The Aurors went through the house, confiscated a few books and artefacts. They left, extremely upset, when they found out that they could not take a single knut from the Malfoy family. Everything either belonged to Narcissa's side of the family or was part of a trust that gave Lucius the right to use the patrimony only while alive. Legally, the Ministry couldn't touch their patrimony.

Of course, the Ministry found other ways to make them suffer. Draco and Narcissa spent days trying to obtain Lucius' body. Several 'unnamed sources' were quoted in the Daily Prophet, discussing how evil and corrupted Lucius Malfoy was. 

Wizards and witches had tried to attack Draco and Narcissa in their own home, but the wards were still up and no one was able to get through them. Narcissa was as good a witch as her husband and she would not let anyone hurt her son.

Draco became the perfect Malfoy when in public. Just one more act to put on. His words were careful and pondered. Neither side could fault his statements.

At night, Draco just felt drained. He was not supposed to take care of a business. He shouldn't have to become a diplomat and a politician overnight. He wanted to be free of all the obligations. 

He was so tired that he didn't follow the trial of the century that set Sirius Black free with apologies from Fudge. Draco read the headlines to keep abreast current events, but he never read about animagus and strange dogs. No, Draco didn't have the strength to worry about others.

No matter how he felt, he needed to be strong for Lucius' funeral. Mother and son in their finest robes stood proud to give the last goodbye to Lucius. As they expected, his so-called friends didn't show up. No one wanted to be associated with the Malfoy family.

They were surprised to see two wizards, or more accurately two Hogwarts professors.

"Thank you for coming, Severus. I'm sure Lucius would have appreciated it." The Potions master kissed the beautiful witch.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa." She nodded, but her strength was at its limit. She fought to keep the tears at bay.

"My condolences, Mrs. Malfoy," Remus said.

"Thank you. And please, call me Narcissa." She took the offered hand and shook it.

Remus smiled softly. "I'm Remus." Narcisa nodded.

The two professors stared at their former student. He was paler than usual. He had lost weight. He had bags under his eyes. He had also acquired a silent dignity that was not there before.

"Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, it's so good to see you," he offered. "My mother and I appreciated your presence."

Remus looked sadly at the boy. No one should be forced to grow up so quickly. He regretted having said no when Sirius had asked to come along.

"Why don't you come to the mansion with us?" Narcissa asked. The need for human contact was becoming stronger for both Malfoys and very few wizards were willing to speak to them.

"We'd love to," Severus answered for both.

Severus was surprised by the aura of sadness that enveloped the Malfoy estate. Having visited numerous times in the past, the one constant had been the feeling that life at the mansion was a party.

"Narcissa, there was another reason why we came to the funeral," Severus said casually while they were sipping tea. "We thought that Draco would benefit from coming back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the term." 

Mother and son looked at each other, a silent discussion occurring before the two professors.

"I think you're right, Severus. Draco will be much safer there. However, there are steps that must be taken. As you know, he has the mark and the students must not see it."

"Mother!" Draco sounded shocked.

"I have taken that into account. He is still Head Boy and he still has his own room. We'll add a private bath so that he won't have to shower with others around. He won't be able to use the showers after the Quidditch games, but that's about it." Severus had obviously thought of everything. However, he hadn't counted on Draco's negative reaction.

"I won't go. I can't leave you, Mother."

"Nonsense, my dear. Voldemort is a misogynistic bastard. He won't bother me. I just hope that a witch kicks his arse. I bet dingbat McGonagall wants to be the first to take a shot. Never underestimate a woman whose lover you've killed." All three wizards stared at her with a very confused look on their faces. "What? Dumbledore was her lover." 

Severus spat his tea, while Remus couldn't hold on to his cup. 

"I can't believe you never noticed, Severus. I swear men are such idiots."

"Mother, I'd like to remind you that I am a man, too," Draco stated with a raised eyebrow.

"That's different, my darling. You're gay."

"Thank you for sharing that piece of information with my teachers, but you are just as blind as a man if you haven't noticed that they are not only as bent as me, but they are shagging each other."

It was Narcissa's turn to spit her tea, while Severus glared at his student.

"How, do tell, have you reached this conclusion?" 

Draco was not impressed by the 'evil eye'. "I saw you two while I was walking around the dungeon."

"You mean you were spying," Severus retorted.

"It is not my fault that you were so preoccupied with each other that you didn't see me." 

"Oh my, I can't believe I never knew, Severus. You've been a really naughty boy. You should be spanked," Narcissa teased, earning a blush from the stern Potions master. 

Remus kept quiet, feeling completely out of place. Both Malfoys were showing a playful side he had never witnessed and in complete contrast with the sombre mood just a few minutes before. He guessed that even they needed something to smile about.

"Mother, you are embarrassing our guests. Grandmother would be so disappointed to know that you forgot proper etiquette." Draco feigned shock at his mother's words.

Severus groaned. "I remember why I hated this place. You love gossip and teasing."

"I thought that was exactly why you enjoyed my living room so much," Narcissa said.

"It was and still is, when I am not the subject of such gossip."

"Very well, I'll stop. Now, Draco, go get ready. You can leave with Severus."

The young man wanted to argue with his mother. He felt responsible for her. On the other hand, he wanted to go back. The choice was made for him. One look at his mother told him that she had made up her mind. Instead of arguing, Draco went to pack.

"Take good care of him, Severus. I think people will forget quicker if he's out of the headlines. Make sure that no reporter gets to him."

"Of course, Narcissa. He'll be as shielded as humanly possible. How about you?"

"I plan to go to my parents' house. I shall leave the house-elves and the wards to make sure that the mansion isn't ransacked. Draco can decide what he wants to do with it when he gets a little older."

More plans were discussed, until Draco returned with his trunk and all of his belongings. Severus was ready to make a portkey when Draco stopped him.

"I have my license. We can apparate." Narcissa nodded to confirm her son's words. The two professors were surprised, but happy that they didn't have to use a portkey.

They walked from the apparating line to the castle. When inside, Draco went straight to his room. He was surprised to see a man sitting on his couch. He was more shocked when he recognized the handsome man. 

"This is my room, Mr. Black. If you could kindly leave..." Draco turned his back on the man and began unpacking, ignoring the animagus.

"We need to talk, Draco." 

The Slytherin frowned. "I don't believe that two strangers like us have anything to discuss. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

"Galloping Gorgons, you don't know."

Draco threw his robe back on the bed and gave an exasperated sigh. "I know who you are. You're Sirius Black, Potter's godfather, brave Gryffindor, mistakenly incarcerated non-felon and valiant hero," he said sarcastically. "Did I miss any of your titles?"

"Yes," Sirius whispered. "Unregistered Animagus."

It took a moment before the words registered in Draco's brain. His eyes went wide and filled with anger. "Snuffles," he murmured. Sirius nodded.

"Get out of my room." His voice was emotionless; Draco had learned how to control his feelings pretty well in the past month.

"Please, Draco, I just wanted to talk to you. I assumed you'd read it in the newspaper." Sirius neared the Slytherin and put a hand on Draco's arm, only to be swatted away. "Let's just talk," his imploring tone would have melted ice, but Draco was past caring.

"I have told you more than enough. I'm sure Potter and his friends are having a jolly good time at my expense. However, I refuse to give you more ammunition against me." Draco stared impassively at the Gryffindor.

"I never told them anything. I had plenty of opportunity when you were here. I'm not about to start now." Sirius tried to keep his voice soft, to reassure the young man, but he could see that his efforts were useless.

"Let's see. I spent months talking to a dog that was really an animagus. I've told this 'dog' things that my own parents don't know. I discover that the dog is really a man. And I should trust you? Get out of my room and my life." Draco never yelled, but the strength of his feelings was clear.

Draco shut the door as the animagus left with a defeated look on his face. Back against the door, Draco let himself fall on the floor. Knees bent and head between his legs, he began crying. One more betrayal to weather. One more loss to survive.

* * *

I should have stayed home, Draco thought for the millionth time that week. Classes were boring. His parents seemed to have covered the entire Seventh year curriculum in a few short weeks, which made sense, considering the fact that he had been the only student and he had been studying twelve hours a day. His Housemates looked at him strangely. He knew that some of them suspected about the mark, but no one asked. They also never mentioned his father, but he had expected that. The rest of the school avoided him like the plague. Only the Gryffindor quartet still spoke to him, and usually it was to insult him. The teachers looked at him with pity in their eyes. Even Snape frowned every time his eyes set on Draco.

The only person that was going out of his way to engage him in conversation was Sirius Black, who just happened to be the one person Draco wanted to avoid the most. It was difficult to adjust without his canine friend, but it was worse to know that he had been lied to for months.

Draco sighed and continued walking toward his room. He didn't notice the man who was coming out of the potions classroom with Lupin and Snape, not until he practically slammed into Sirius. 

Books went flying. Draco sighed to prevent the string of curses that threatened to escape.

"Sorry about that. I know you don't bother looking out for people. You must not be used to having guests down in this dump," Sirius said. 

Draco was about to go off when he saw the sparkle in Sirius' eyes.

Well, two can play this game, Draco reasoned. "No, I don't think so." He pretended to think about it. "I don't bother, because I know for a fact that people are in awe and they will move when I pass."

"Beliefs are a great thing, unless they are totally unfounded." Sirius was smiling. 

"Unless you're blind, then you know that my beliefs are very well supported." 

Sirius stared with frank appraisal in response.

"You managed to shut up Black. That's ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said with a smirk.

"I'd have to agree with Severus on this. Sirius, you've met your match." Remus tried to stifle a chuckle.

Sirius bowed exaggeratedly. "It seems you've beat me. I'll get my revenge next time." 

"You mean I have to speak with you again?" Draco asked in haughty surprise.

All three men laughed. Draco smiled.

* * *

Draco lurked in the shadows of the Great Hall as his schoolmates danced at the latest ball. McGonagall seemed to have a reason to have a ball each month. Draco was still convinced that she was only trying to distract the students.

After walking around for more than an hour, he slipped out of the hall unnoticed, or so he thought.

"Do you want company?" 

Draco didn't have to turn to know who he was. "Would it make a difference if I said no, Mr. Black?"

"No, not really." Sirius reached his side and they walked together. "Come on, I'll show you a special place." The animagus laughed at Draco's dubious stare. "I was a Marauder, I know all the best places in this castle."

They walked through the castle and into the tower. 

"Gryffindor tower?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, reminiscent of his House Head.

"Trust me."

"Right," Draco said sarcastically, but followed Sirius' lead.

When they reached the sixth floor, home of the Headmistress office, Sirius poked the wall in a counter-clockwise manner and a secret entrance opened up behind a tapestry.

The Gryffindor grabbed Draco's shoulder and pushed him inside. The Slytherin stood with his mouth opened at the entrance. "This is beautiful," he finally whispered.

The room looked like a tropical forest. Birds chirped and twittered. Tall trees full of green leaves were spread through the room. The water of the rivulet caused a soft murmuring sound as it hit the small pebbles resting on its bank. The dark sky was full of bright stars.

"Beautiful," Sirius repeated, his eyes fixed on Draco as the moonlight shone on him.

"Take off your robe and let's sit down," Sirius stated abruptly. Seeing Draco's amused smile, he added, "You don't want your dress robe to get dirty."

"We could transfigure some chairs."

"And miss the wonderful feeling of sitting on the grass? Nah." Sirius took off his robe and sat uncaring about his jeans.

"On the grass or on the mud?" Draco looked disgusted at the ground, but took his robe off.

"I remember a certain person who had lots of fun playing in the mud."

"That was different. I was playing with a dog, or at least I thought so." Draco sighed while he sat down next to Sirius. The animagus was sitting his back resting against a tree trunk.

"You didn't take Pansy to the ball." It was a statement and a question all in one. It was also the perfect way to change the subject.

"No need to, now that father is dead. Andrew appreciated it." Sirius looked confused. "Andrew is the seventh year Ravenclaw Pansy has been dating."

"Ah!"

"Are you always so eloquent? I think you communicated better when you were Snuffles."

Sirius chuckled, unconcerned by the insult. "Words were never my forte and I readily admit it, but people always know what I think and feel regardless. So how is school going?"

"On to the safe subjects. School is boring. I can do the work with my eyes closed."

Sirius looked pointedly at the blonde. "Have you told anyone?"

"Besides you? No! If I do, I'll have to show them what I know. I can just imagine people's reactions. If they think I'm a Death Eater now, they'll be convinced I'm the next Dark Lord afterwards."

"I know this strong young man who doesn't care about what people think. He's a little arrogant sometimes, but he can back up his arrogance with talent and knowledge," Sirius said. "You're in school to learn, not to waste your time. Show them what you can do. I'm sure you'll earn your teachers' respect."

"It's the students' reaction I fear. They will be scared of me."

"Of course, they won't. They'll be shocked at first, but they'll get over it. And you have your friends: Pansy, Goyle, Zambini and Crabbe."

"Yes, they have been quite supportive. I still wonder if they know about this." Draco raised his left sleeve and showed Sirius the mark.

"That means nothing. You didn't have a choice. Sometimes in life we don't have the option to do what we'd like." Sirius slowly caressed the marred skin and felt Draco shiver. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. Mostly mentally." Draco stared at the animagus and gathered his courage to ask what he hadn't had before. "Why didn't you tell me?"

They had never discussed it, tiptoeing around the issue every time it came up.

"In the beginning, I had no reason to, but later I wanted to tell you. I was afraid, afraid for me, but also for you. I wanted to protect you because I've come to care for you." Sirius tentatively took Draco's hand. "I'm not a child, Draco. I made a rational decision although I wanted to do the complete opposite."

Sirius' expression softened as he looked at Draco. "I like you, more than like you, and if I were a teenager, I'd send you anonymous owls and ask your friends whom do you like. But I'm not a teenager. I'm a man who went to school with your father and I'm not willing to play stupid games. I've fallen for you. I think you're handsome. I know that you are a strong, mature and brave young man. I hope you feel even remotely what I do and that you can forgive me for not telling you months back that I was an animagus."

Draco looked at their joined hands, then raised his gaze and stared into those hopeful blue irides. "For someone who isn't good with words, that was quite a speech," he murmured before leaning closer and capturing Sirius' lips with his.

The kiss was sweet and chaste, barely lasting a moment before Draco pulled back. "I...I don't know how to do this. I've never had a relationship. Hell, I haven't even had a close friend I trusted completely. Sex I can do, but the talking and trusting-" Draco let out a sad laugh. "-I'm not so sure."

Sirius cupped his face, capturing Draco's attention. "We are already talking. You've trusted me with secrets that very few people would have confided. And we will not have sex until you feel perfectly comfortable with this relationship."

"You might have to wait a very long time," Draco warned.

"I've got time." Sirius released his hold on Draco and leaned back to rest against a tree.

"Sirius, could we..." Merlin, this 'sharing thing' was really going to be hard, Draco thought, but he was determined to make it work. "Could we, at least, touch each other while we wait?"

Sirius burst out laughing.

It took Draco a moment to realize what he had just said. "Oh, Oh...I mean...You idiot, you know that's not what I meant," Draco said annoyed. "If I wanted you to jerk me off, I would have had no qualms asking. I meant, can we, you know-" Draco raked his fingers through his hair. "By Salazar, I can't even say it."

Sirius smiled and motioned Draco to sit between his legs. The Slytherin did so and leaned back against Sirius' muscular chest and strong arms closed around him.

Draco closed his eyes and moaned. "This is what I meant."

"Never feel ashamed to ask for affection, Draco. I've spent twelve years alone and that's probably the worse thing about Azkaban."

Draco turned his head and kissed Sirius once again. The Slytherin ran his tongue over the animagus' lips until Sirius opened his mouth. Draco took his time to explore every nook and cranny of the warm cavern, slowly and sensually until they were both moaning.

"You're sure you want to wait?" Draco breathed.

"Yeah, I don't want this to be about sex." Sirius said. "I've learned so much about you, or at least Snuffles has." Sirius smiled softly. "I want you to get to know me and be sure that this is what you want."

"All right, then! Why don't you tell me how you ended up in Gryffindor? Because unless you're talking, I'm going to kiss you again and I won't stop there."

They spent the rest of the night talking. Sirius told Draco about his school days, the Marauders, his job as an Auror, and his role in the Order. One night wasn't enough to know each other completely, but it was a start.

* * *

Sirius walked toward the DADA class. He could hear the comments from the students. The Slytherins seemed in awe of something Draco had done, while the Gryffindors were calling him a Dark wizard. Sirius sighed. He hoped that these kids would be a little more understanding that they had been two decades before.

He was near enough when he heard Ron's voice.

"We always knew you were an evil git."

"Move out of my way, Weasel."

"Why? Afraid that we'll hurt you, Ferret boy."

"No," Draco said patently as if talking to a child. "Afraid that I'll hurt you too badly. I don't want to lose points for Slytherin."

"As if you could hurt us," Harry spat back. 

"I think I've just shown you that I could cause extensive damage if I so chose." A flash of anger passed in his grey eyes.

"You're just as evil as your father. Someone should kill you too."

Sirius shouted 'Expelliarmus' as soon as Ron ended his sentence. Draco's wand flew in the animagus' hand. The blonde turned and looked at him with pure hatred, before moving to attack Ron.

Sirius grabbed Draco before he could pound the redhead. In the midst of this commotion, Remus and Severus had come out of their classrooms.

"Calm down, Draco," Sirius whispered in his ear while Severus insulted the Gryffindors without waiting for an explanation.

The blonde Slytherin relaxed a little as Sirius continued to murmur calming words.

"Severus, enough! I want to know what happened." Remus stared at his friend. "Padfoot."

"It was a simple argument but things went a little too far." Sirius felt Draco tense in his arms, but he ignored the young man. "I think Harry and Ron should apologize for some of the things they've said. They were uncalled for. I also think that they should serve detention."

"Sirius!" the Gryffindors in question exclaimed in shock.

"It must be a little more than a simple argument if the great Sirius Black, prank master, is suggesting detention," Severus pointed out. "Ms. Granger, what is your assessment?"

Hermione clearly did not want to say anything. Remus saved her from answering. "Detention and twenty points from Gryffindor. Would that be agreeable Mr. Malfoy?" Remus asked, his eyes darting from person to person.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco took a deep breath and turned to Sirius. "You can let go now. I won't kill your godson."

"I don't want you to get in trouble for something I told you to do."

"You told him to kill Harry?" Ron asked affronted.

Draco rolled his eyes; Sirius chuckled. "No, I told him to show what he knows."

"Oh yes, that reminds me, Severus, Mr. Malfoy's knowledge of my subject is quite extensive and I was wondering if, as Head of Slytherin, you have any objections if I tailor a more in-depth curriculum for him." Remus hoped that keeping the discussion focused on schoolwork would extinguish some of the fireworks.

"I see no drawbacks."

"Good. Now, Mr. Malfoy, is your knowledge limited to my class or all of them?"

"Almost all. Father never cared much for Divination."

"Your father and I have finally something in common," Sirius told him. Draco had to smile at that.

"Severus, I think you should speak to the other teachers and see if we can create a better study program for him."

"Yes, please. If I have to listen to McLeod once more about apparating, I'll kill myself."

"As if you could do it," Ron scoffed.

"Not only I can apparate, but I got my license three days after my 18th birthday."

"Ron, that's enough. And you still haven't apologized." Sirius looked pointedly at the redhead.

"You can't be serious." Ron looked like he couldn't believe that Sirius was siding with the Slytherin.

"Leave them be. I can't listen to them anymore. Now, if you can let go and return my wand, I can go to Runes."

"What if I don't want to let go?" Sirius teased.

Severus scowled, Remus looked on amused, the three students seemed confused.

"You can always come-" Draco kissed Sirius as best as he could while still being held, "-with me to class."

"You're a little tease, you know that." Sirius laughed and released his grasp on the young man. "Go and I'll see you at lunch."

"Your room or the hall?" Draco asked while walking away.

"Hall," Sirius shouted. Draco waved at him, without turning to look at the animagus. When the blonde was out of earshot, Sirius looked at the people still in the dungeon. "I'm seeing Draco. He's eighteen; I'm an adult. If anyone has a problem with it, keep it to yourself." Sirius left without giving anyone a chance to comment.

* * *

A few nights later, Draco and Sirius were lying on the animagus' couch. Draco was safely nestled between the Gryffindor's arms and legs.

It had become customary to spend the nights in Sirius' room, talking or studying. They still hadn't had sex, and being a normal eighteen year old, Draco was dropping obvious hints that were promptly ignored by Sirius.

"Potter has been in a daze for days," Draco said while mindlessly running his fingers over Sirius' arm. "You should speak to him."

"Since when are you worried about Harry?" Sirius asked, his own fingers brushing Draco's hair.

"I don't. I do care about you, and you are a Gryffindor. Eventually, you'll feel guilty. Just talk to him. Things can't get worse than they already are."

Sirius smiled although Draco couldn't see him. "I've heard so much about you from Harry, Ron and Hermione. I can't believe how different you really are."

"I was a prat. Then, I grew up," Draco stated calmly.

"I didn't know you then, but I know what a mature person you're now." Sirius kissed the blond hair. "I'll talk to Harry. Maybe things will improve between you two."

"I'll be happy if he pretends that I don't exist." Draco flopped on his stomach. He wriggled until his body was aligned with Sirius'. The animagus groaned when their crotches pressed against each other.

"Tease," Sirius whispered.

"I'll do more than tease, if you let me." Draco thrust his hips to prove his point. 

"Not yet, please." Sirius caressed the younger man's face. There were things that still needed to be said. His renewed involvement with the Order was one sticky point and they had yet to discuss it. Hopeful, they could face the problems together. Sirius firmly believed that Draco was mature enough to support him in his decisions. "Soon, I promise."

* * *

In the next few weeks, students and faculty got used to the sight of Sirius and Draco together, holding hands and kissing chastely. Only the Slytherin sense of propriety stopped Sirius from more public displays.

Draco wondered if McGonagall had said anything to Sirius. If she had, the animagus was keeping it to himself. Snape had asked his student if he was sure about their relationship, describing in great details all of Sirius' faults. His fellow Slytherins were shocked that he was involved with a Gryffindor, but they got over it pretty quickly. Potter was talking to Sirius again, which Draco supposed was a good thing.

Sirius and Draco spent most of their free time in the animagus' chambers, since it had several rooms and was much more comfortable than the room reserved for the Head Boy. After a few weeks, Draco didn't think that he could sleep anymore without Sirius holding him through the night. He realized that he was practically living with the other man.

One evening in March, Draco was sprawled on the couch, books lying open all around him. The bell warned the arrival of visitors, another common occurrence. The Slytherins felt perfectly comfortable invading Sirius' chambers to talk to Draco.

"I'll get it," Draco yelled. Knowing that Sirius' showers took forever, he didn't bother to wait for an answer. He threw his quill on the coffee table in front of the couch and frowned while still staring at the books. He opened the door with his gaze still on his work. The sudden gasp made him look up.

"Your godson and his friends are here," he yelled again. Draco returned to the couch and continued with his project. After a few moments, he raised his head to see all four Gryffindors standing by the door.

"You can come in. I'm not going to hex you," Draco said annoyed. "And please close the door."

Still surprised the four did as told. "We came to see Sirius," Harry ventured.

"I never considered the possibility that you were here to speak to me." Draco didn't raise his eyes from the books. "He's taking a shower, but have a seat, he should be out soon."

Ginny was surprised at the polite, albeit cold, tone. Her brother was always going on and on about how rude Malfoy was. 

"What are you studying?" Hermione asked.

"Special project for Arithmancy."

"Can I see?" Draco did look at her then. He pondered his options and finally nodded. Hermione sat next to him and began scanning the books.

"Oh no, the two of them doing research together, we'll never get them to join real life again," Sirius joked as he came into the room, shirtless and barefoot. A pair of black trousers his only attire. He was towelling his hair. "I was in the shower," he explained needlessly.

"The purple shirt is on the bed. The house-elves haven't washed the green one yet," Draco informed him casually.

"You...you kept track of his clothes?" Harry asked incredulous.

Draco snorted. "Are you kidding? I doubt he would ever have matching outfits if I didn't take care of him."

"I was doing just fine even before you came along, kiddo." Sirius sat on the other side of Draco.

Draco laughed sarcastically. "That's because you owned two pairs of jeans and a few black shirts."

"Wow, this is really complicated." Hermione, who had ignored the interaction in favour of the books, was amazed at what she was reading. "What are you actually doing?"

"I need to prove how the sum of an indefinite number of spells can transform them into Dark magic, even though the original spells were not." Draco pointed at some equation and began explaining them to Hermione.

"This is impressive. I wouldn't know where to start." Knowledge being more important to Hermione than House pride or petty jealousies, she felt comfortable enough to ask, "Would you be willing to teach me? I love Arithmancy and this is much more interesting that what we're covering in class.

"Are you crazy?" Ron exclaimed before Draco had a chance to answer. "You actually want to spend time with him?" He pointed at the blonde.

"Shut your gob, Weasel."

Sirius sighed. "Can't you stop the insults?"

Draco turned to face him. "I'll make you a deal," he said calmly. "You stop insulting Snape and I'll stop insulting him."

"Sorry, Ron." Sirius shrugged at the redhead. "Draco, feel free to insult him to your heart's content." There was general laughter and even Ron couldn't stop from snickering.

"So, are you going to accept?" Hermione asked again.

"All right, but I need to finish this first. We can start next week."

"Thank you!" Hermione practically jumped with joy. Harry shook his head and smiled at his friend's reaction.

"So, why are you here? Not that I mind, but this is the first time." The 'since I've been with Draco' was implied.

Harry's eyes darted to Draco and back to Sirius. "We need to speak to you, alone."

Draco moved to get up, but Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "There is nothing you can't say in front of Draco."

Harry looked hesitantly, but took the plunge. "We heard this rumour that you...you were leaving."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Harry, you're a terrible liar. How do you know that I'm leaving?"

Harry fidgeted with his tie. "Well, we saw Charlie and we wanted to talk to him. Ron and I followed him. We didn't mean to interrupt a meeting of the Order, but...we were leaving and we heard your name."

"I assume you had James' invisibility cloak." Harry nodded. "If you know, why are you asking?" Sirius' gaze went from his godson to Draco, but the latter kept his eyes fixed on his books.

"I just can't believe that you're leaving Hogwarts."

Sirius' tone softened. "I don't know what you think you've heard, but I'm going to be gone for a few days. That's all."

"Oh," Harry felt foolish, but he hated the idea that his godfather would leave again.

Sirius tucked a lose strand of blond hair behind the Slytherin's ear. "Draco?"

"Were you going to tell me?" Draco turned the page of a book as if the conversation were unimportant.

"Tonight. After supper." Sirius hated for Draco to find out this way, but there was nothing he could do now.

Draco nodded. "I see."

"That's it. That's your big reaction." Harry was angry that Malfoy didn't seem to care about Sirius. 

Grey eyes stared into green ones. "He is an adult and he is free to do what he wants."

"I don't want to leave, but I have to. I'll be back soon." Sirius spoke directly to Draco.

"I know. Someone told me that we can't always do what we'd like." Draco smiled as the bell went off again. Draco got up and went to open the door again. He walked slowly, swaying his hips, knowing that Sirius would be staring. When he opened the door, he was not surprised to see Pansy.

She looked warily at the Gryffindors, but regained her composure quickly. "Are you having a Gryffindor party?"

Draco snorted. "Right! You do remember that this is Sirius' flat, don't you?"

"Yeah, right." Pansy snickered. "Let's sit down. I have something to ask you."

Draco sat in his place between Hermione and Sirius. The Slytherin girl sat on his lap with her back to the Muggle-born witch.

The blond rested one hand on her hip and looked at her with amusement. "I need a favour and don't look at me like that." Draco chuckled. "I need your help with the DADA assignment."

"No way! Last time I ended up doing all the work. Besides, Lupin has given me a special assignment. The man is worse than Snape, I tell you. He wants me to do a full compendium of still used dark hexes."

"Please, please, please, Draco. I'll do anything. I'll be your willing slave for a week."

"Nice try, Pansy." The Gryffindors were looking at the exchange with their mouths open. Sirius covered his face to hide a grin.

"Okay, I'll be your sex slave for _two_ weeks."

Draco laughed. "I love you, but you're not my type, Pansy."

"I can be your type," Pansy suggested, batting her lashes.

"Not unless you have suddenly developed a prick between your legs."

"You're being crude, Draco Malfoy. Besides, teenager, horny, shagging like bunnies, rutting like minks, you know the usual."

"Still not my type."

"Fine, I'll get Blaise to be your sex slave for two weeks. Come on, I'm desperate." Draco had tears in his eyes from laughter.

"Pansy, stop with the sexual corruption or I'll kick you out," Sirius teased her.

"You two are so boring." She turned around and straddled Draco, who put his hands on her hips. "Okay, tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"What kind of Slytherin are you? You know how much power you're giving me?"

"I trust you, and your boyfriend is too much of a Gryffindor to let you get away with something outrageous," she answered nonchalantly. "Fine, what if I carry your books?"

"Reducio spell," Draco pointed out.

"Okay, I'll pay you. Ten Galleons for my essay."

"It's a deal."

Sirius shook his head. "You must be the richest person I know and you're only eighteen. Why do you need ten Galleons?"

"Because if you rely on what you have and don't make more, you'll become as poor as the Weasel. Father told me often enough."

"Your father is dead, while my parents might be poor, we are all doing fine."

"If you call your existence 'life'," Draco said.

"You can insult him later. Do we have a deal?" Pansy asked once more.

"Yes, we have a deal." Draco abruptly found himself being kissed by Pansy. Suddenly, she got off his lap and went to open the door.

"Pay up." She stretched a hand in front of Blaise, Greg, Vince and Millie.

Draco turned slightly and leaned backwards to rest on Sirius. "What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"They bet me that I couldn't get you to help me." Pansy snorted. "Oh, Slytherins of little faith."

"What did you do? Sell your firstborn?" Blaise asked.

"No, she sold your arse to slavery," Sirius informed him. The boy turned a million shades of red, before wearing the stoic mask, trademark of the Slytherins.

"I thought your arse was enough for him."

"I will not discuss my arse with students. Minerva would kill me."

"Right! He doesn't discuss his arse, he just puts it up a student's arse," Vince said with a mischievous smile.

"What's with you people? You're fascinated with our sex life. I keep telling you, we don't have one." The more Draco denied it, the more kinks his friends thought him capable of.

Sirius just laughed at them. He loved to be in the middle of the students' banter. He missed those times. He felt almost as good as when he was a student at Hogwarts.

His godson, on the other hand, seemed really pale. Ginny was sitting on his lap and telling him that they were just kidding, but Harry seemed ready to bolt.

Ron wasn't any better. He kept pacing the room and only Hermione's glares kept him from saying something stupid.

"Since we're your guests, are we getting that fabulous chocolate cake that the house-elves seem to make only for you, Draco?" Millie asked and the other Slytherins nodded in agreement.

"I'll get it," Draco offered. He moved toward a closed door.

"You keep a cake in the bedroom?" Ron looked confused. They had only visited Lupin's rooms and they consisted of a living room and a bedroom.

"No, we keep the cake in our kitchen." Draco spoke slowly, as if dealing with a little child. "That-" he pointed to another door, "-is our bedroom."

"Our," Harry mouthed to Hermione. She smiled and mouthed back, "They're cute." Harry made a face.

Before Draco reached the kitchen, he twitched in pain. "Sirius, I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?"

"No, now," Draco snapped back.

Sirius heard the pleading beneath the order and led Draco toward their bedroom.

"What happened?" Pansy asked as she turned to look at the other Slytherins.

"His arm," Ginny whispered. "His left arm was hurting him."

"Shite!" The other Slytherins agreed with Greg's assessment.

"Why hasn't he told us?" Millie seemed to have forgotten that Harry Potter was in the room.

"There's nothing to tell," Pansy cut in. 

The bell rang once more. Severus Snape stalked in, without waiting for anyone to open the door. He suddenly stopped at the mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins. "What exactly are you planning?"

"Nothing, sir. Just here for some cake," Vince answered for all of them. 

Severus scowled. He didn't believe that excuse for a moment. However, he didn't have the time to find out and punish them properly. He could always remedy the situation once he came back. "Where's Draco?"

"In the bedroom, with Sirius," Harry told him.

The Potions master went straight to the bedroom door and entered a mere instant after he knocked. He found the two wizards talking, their bodies really close. 

"The pain is strong. I assumed that he called everyone," Severus said. Draco nodded. "Very well, I'll wait outside. Make it quick." Draco watched the Potions professor leave before turning back to Sirius.

"Are you going to be here when I come back?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry." He closed his arms around the younger wizard. "Stay with Snape and be careful."

"You be careful, too. Regardless what Potter thinks, I know that what you are going to do is dangerous and I do care."

"I didn't doubt it. I love you, Draco."

The Slytherin couldn't say the words. They meant too much and now Sirius was leaving. He raised himself on the tip of his toes and kissed the animagus. With a sigh, Draco finally let go and left.

It was past midnight when Draco returned to their rooms. The thought of going back to his room never entered his mind. It didn't matter that Sirius wasn't going to be there. Those rooms were 'theirs'.

"Are you all right?" Draco heard and grabbed his wand, until he placed the voice.

"Shite, Potter, do you plan to scare me to death?"

"Sorry." Harry moved closer to his rival and checked for injuries. "I promised Sirius that I would make sure you were okay."

"You checked, I'm fine, you can go now." Draco was tired. He just wanted to go to bed, an empty one unfortunately. Merlin, he missed Sirius already.

"He asked me to give you this." Harry handed him a parchment sealed with red wax. "Good night, then."

"Night." When Harry made no move to leave, Draco asked, "What?"

"He really loves you. I don't know why, but if Sirius cares so much for you, you can't be so bad. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here."

Draco was speechless. He had made the effort to be courteous to Harry to make Sirius happy. He never expected this response. "Thank you. I'll keep it mind."

As soon as Harry left, Draco opened the parchment. There were few lines:

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave before you came back. I hope everything went fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise. Just know that I love you._

_Sirius._

Draco went to bed with tears in his eyes. No matter how tired he was, sleep eluded him. What was Sirius doing? When would he be back? How dangerous was whatever he was doing? Sirius didn't even know that he was okay.

Tossing and turning, turning and tossing, nothing seemed to help. He scooted over Sirius' side and hugged his pillow, but it was still not enough. At six o'clock in the morning, Draco decided to get up.

The day went in a daze. Studying, eating, studying some more until it was time for bed. Draco was tired. He could feel his eyelids closing by their own volition. The moment his head hit the pillow, new ideas crowded his brain and sleep escaped him once more.

He went through the same routine for the next two days. No one really noticed. Yes, he looked a little more tired than usual, but he explained it with all the extra work he was doing for the teachers. He was still functioning in class, although to be fair, he could have done most of the work with his eyes closed.

Food became as needless as sleep. He didn't eat in their rooms anymore, it was too lonely. It was also less incriminating if he ate in the hall. The house-elves couldn't really check how much he was eating outside of his room. 

It was on the morning of the fourth day, when his body started to betray him. He had double potions with the Gryffindors and Snape had paired him with Harry. Everything was going fine until it was time to dice the snake skin.

Harry looked worriedly at Draco. His usual finesse in cutting ingredients was missing. The blonde looked tired. A sudden slip of the knife and blood was seeping out from cut.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape seemed to know everything that was happening in his classroom, even though he was at the opposite end of the room.

"Yes, Sir. Potter's ramblings distracted me," he said while using his wand to repair the damage.

"Harry wasn't..." Seamus wanted to defend his friend since he knew that Harry hadn't said a word the entire class. A quick and meaningful glance from Harry shut him up.

Severus eyed Draco and Harry. "Just be more careful, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, kindly reserve your inane comments for your mindless fans." Surprisingly, or maybe not, Harry didn't lose points or get detention.

* * *

At the end of another long day, Draco was sitting in their sitting room, pretending to study. He was too tired to actually concentrate. When the bell rang, he got up with a sigh.

"Pansy, whatever it is, the answer is no," he said without even looking at who was visiting him.

"Now we know that you're just as rude with the Slytherins as you are with the Gryffindors," Hermione answered him amused.

"Go find her. I'm sure she'll be happy to trade stories about what a bitch I am." Draco stared at the four Gryffindors, but they weren't saying anything. "Would you like to tell me why you're here?"

"We just wanted to make sure you're okay," Harry told him.

"What are you, Hufflepuffs? It takes the four of you to check if a simple cut is healing?" Draco shook his head and went back to the couch, leaving the door open.

The four Gryffindors went in and closed the door. 

"We also brought cake. Chocolate," Ginny told him.

"I don't even like it. Sirius loves it, though." Draco smiled. "Dobby won't give anyone the recipe and he'll make it only for me. That's how the myth that I like the cake started."

Ginny smiled back at him. "I'm sure you can eat a small piece. I'll just go to the kitchen and get some plates. Herm, can you give me a hand?"

No one spoke, Draco kept reading his books, Harry stared at him, and Ron looked like he would rather be in a sealed room with Voldemort than be here.

The two witches returned with the cake, but they also had sandwiches and fruits.

"I thought it was cake."

"Dobby said that you didn't order anything for dinner," Hermione told him.

"I ate at the hall," Draco answered automatically, without realizing that he didn't owe them any explanation.

"No, you didn't. I watched you. You only picked at your food. And you did the same yesterday," Ginny accused him. "Now, eat or I'll tell Snape. Knowing him, he'll forcefeed you some horrible potion."

"Oh, leave him alone, Ginny. You're worse than Mum."

"Ronald Weasley, he needs to eat. Now, if you can't say anything constructive, keep your mouth closed." Harry smiled at his best friend, but refused to take sides, although he secretly agreed that Ginny was as much of a mother hen as Molly was.

The two witches sat on each side of Draco and began offering him food. His stomach growled at the sight and he started nibbling on a sandwich. Soon, he had the first meal in four days. Having taken care of one need, his body reacted again and Draco yawned.

"You should go to sleep," Ginny suggested sweetly.

"Excuse me," Draco said, offended.

"You look tired. You probably need some rest," Hermione put in.

"And I think that you should leave me alone," Draco felt a little better and his annoyance came back.

"Man, you don't have a chance against the two of them." Everyone looked shocked at Ron. This was the first time that he spoke civilly to Draco; there was almost a sense of camaraderie in that sentence.

"They will not win this time. I am not able to sleep. The moment I get to bed, my mind travels faster than a snitch."

"Then, don't go to bed. Lie down here. We'll keep you company." Ginny transfigured a pillow and moved away from the couch so that Draco could lie down.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Harry promised Sirius to take care of you and since he can barely take care of himself, I'm making sure that both of you are fine." Ginny used a blanket she has found on a chair and covered Draco.

"Yes, mother." Harry laughed. His Ginny was becoming like Molly, regardless of what she said. Draco would be okay, now that she decided that he was her next project.

The buzz of the conversation around him made him feel less alone. He closed his eyes. He wasn't really sleepy. No, he would just rest for a while...

The ringing of the bell and the pounding at the door woke Draco up. He looked at the wall clock and realized that he slept for over twelve hours. He should get ready for breakfast.

Rubbing his eyes, Draco opened the door to see a distraught Pansy.

"Grab your robe and come with me. Greg's..." She steadied her voice. "Greg's father was killed last night. He got an owl from his mother."

Draco clutched his black robe and got dressed while they ran down the tower into the main part of the castle and down the dungeons. They found Greg surrounded by the other Slytherins.

"I'm so sorry," Draco offered with a hug.

"Thank you, Draco." Greg's voice was emotionless. Draco knew exactly how easy it was to close oneself from the world.

"Come on. We still have to go to breakfast," Draco said with a sigh.

"I'm not going. I'm not hungry and I don't want to see anyone." Gregory sat on a chair and eyed the rest of the Slytherins, daring anyone to contradict him.

"If you don't, they'll say that you're ashamed, that you're just a Death Eater like your father, they'll think that you are trying to hide," Draco pointed out impassively.

"I just want to be alone. They have no right to judge me."

"I know." Draco and Greg stared at each other. They knew that no one else could understand what they were going through.

Greg nodded. "Let's go."

The Slytherins entered the hall in formation. Millie and Draco were at Greg's side, while Vince walked in front of them, preventing anyone to get too close, Pansy and Blaise went last.

Harry looked up from his plate and knew that something was wrong. He elbowed Ron and moved his head in the direction of the Slytherins.

"I wonder what happened now?" Hermione mused.

They didn't have to wonder for long. Hundreds of owls invaded the Great Hall delivering enough copies of the Daily Prophet to ensure that the students would find out that Goyle, Sr. had been killed, the night before, by Aurors.

"It says that beside your father, another wizard was killed and five more Death Eaters were arrested. The article says that the raid was conducted by six Aurors." Pansy looked at the newspaper perplexed.

"That can't be right." Draco mirrored her suspicions. "Now that I think about it, it's very similar to what happened with father."

"They're lying," Vince put in.

"I agree. Even with the element of surprise, the Ministry wants us to believe that six relatively inexperienced wizards overpowered seven Death Eaters, who have practiced the Dark Arts for decades. It just doesn't add up." Millie's analysis reflected what everyone was thinking.

Draco raised his eyes when he saw a shadow. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I just read. I'm sorry, Goyle. No one should go through that." 

"Thank you, Potter. I guess I know now how you feel." Greg and Harry continued looking at each other, ignoring the murmur around the hall.

"If you need anything..." Harry walked away and left the hall.

Draco shook his head. "He can't stop. He needs to be the compassionate Gryffindor, no matter what. If it weren't so sick, it'd be endearing."

Pansy smirked at him.

* * *

Draco had this eerie feeling. The teachers had been acting strange since the arrival of the Daily Prophet, whispering and staring at him. They seemed to have the same reaction around Potter.

"Do you know what's going on?" Draco whispered to Harry while listening to Charlie Weasley, the new teacher of Care of Magical Creature.

"No. Why do ask?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The professors are looking at us. Something is happening."

"I thought I was becoming paranoid. We'll figure it out after supper. I would do it sooner, but if Ginny doesn't see you eat, she won't leave you alone." Draco chuckled, knowing that Potter was right.

They didn't have to wait that long. An owl appeared and dropped a parchment on Charlie's desk. He read it and frowned. "Harry, the Headmistress would like to see you now."

The Gryffindor began putting his books away. "I'll see you later," he said meaningfully.

Draco didn't hear the rest of the lesson. His mind kept going back to Harry and the sudden summon. After class, he went to the hall, but Harry wasn't there. After having enough to satisfy Ginny and Pansy, he decided to go back to his room.

Draco entered his living room to find Harry sitting on his couch.

"Sorry, Sirius told me the passwords and I didn't feel like dealing with people," Harry told the blonde.

"That's all right. I understand." Draco sat down at the other end of the couch. "What happened?" He tried to maintain his cool, but Draco was screaming inside. He needed to know.

"It's Sirius." Harry wet his lips, gathering his courage. "He was involved in last night mission, or he should have been. He was supposed to come back, but no one has seen him and he hasn't contacted anyone."

Draco sighed. "So that's what they are hiding. I though strange that only Aurors were involved in those raids." The Slytherin looked straight at his former rival. "Sirius is fine and he'll come back. If he were dead, they would have found his body." Be rational, his mind kept telling him, you can't break down now.

"Oh, that's helpful. Thanks!" Harry got up angrily. Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the couch.

"We can't panic. Sirius is resourceful. He survived Azkaban. He's escaped from there. I'm sure he is just fine." Draco stared him in the eye, willing to instil some reassurance.

"I'm...I'm afraid. He's my family."

Draco put a reassuring arm around Harry. The things I do for you Sirius, he thought, my father is rolling in his grave. "Did you eat anything, Harry?"

The Gryffindor chuckled. "You're starting to sound like Ginny." Draco snickered. "Do you mind if I stay here? I won't interfere," Harry added quickly. "Just pretend I'm not here. I just don't want to deal with all the questions."

"I don't mind. I'm just going to study." 

The two students spent the rest of the night studying and talking. It was close to midnight, when Draco began to yawn. "I'm going to bed," Draco told the other boy.

Harry looked hesitantly at the Slytherin. "Could I...Do you mind if I sleep on the couch?"

Draco snorted. "Suit yourself, Potter, but I think you're going too far simply to avoid your friends."

"It's that, you see Sirius and I have been apart since I found out that he was my godfather, but I always knew he was all right. Now, I have no idea where he is and this room is my link with him."

Draco nodded. Knowing full well, what Harry meant. Draco kept sleeping on Sirius' pillow, although all traces of the man had disappeared. He sighed. There was no need for both of them to be lonely. "I do have a huge bed and your virtue is safe with me."

Harry chuckled. "Could you imagine the face on the other students if they saw us in the same bed?"

Draco laughed. "Well, sod them. And I don't plan to let anyone else in here."

Draco lent the other student a pair of pyjamas. They laid in the bed, backs to each other.

"I'm afraid for Sirius," Harry whispered.

Draco turned around to face a pair of green eyes staring at him. "He'll be here before we know it." He wasn't sure if he was reassuring Harry or himself, but it really didn't matter.

The days passed and soon almost two weeks had gone by without any news. Harry spent more time with Draco. Their friends were forced to learn to get along. 

There were rumours that Hermione Granger had been seen discussing make-up with Pansy Parkinson. The school was surprised. One day, the students walked into the Great Hall and saw Seamus and Vince partnered against Ron and Greg in a game of exploding snap. The school was in shock.

Draco never paid attention. If he didn't have to pretend that every thing was fine for Harry's sake, he would have already broken down. As it stood, he and his friends had made discrete inquiries to see if Sirius had been captured, but nothing had turned up. Draco was getting tired of this 'wait and see' situation.

Potions classes had become to worse. Snape kept a close eye on Draco, worrying that he was overdoing it. 

They were in this class on the twelfth day since Sirius' disappearance when a student walked in timidly and handed a parchment to the Potions master. McGonagall preferred to use owls but the windowless classroom prevented their use.

Severus looked at the message, but his eyes betrayed nothing. He raised his eyes and focused on the most famous students in the school. "Mr. Malfoy, please escort Mr. Potter to the infirmary."

Draco gazed pointedly at his professor but said nothing. He quickly put all of his books in his bag and did the same for Harry who was fighting with his books to fit. He performed a reducio spell and picked up the two bags. "Let's move it, Potter."

Harry followed him outside. They walked to the end of the hallway and then they began running up the stairs until they reached the first floor and the infirmary. They rushed past the swinging door only to be stopped by the stern glare of their headmistress. However, two twin grins appeared when they saw Sirius sitting on the bed.

"I will leave you three alone. Sirius, I expect to see you tomorrow with a full report." McGonagall left, closing the curtains to ensure that no one would intrude on their privacy. 

Harry ran to hug his godfather. "I was so worried. I'm glad you're back."

"Sorry." Sirius kissed Harry's hair and then raised his eyes to stare at the blonde.

"You're not hurt?" Draco asked as Harry moved to the side. Sirius shook his head. "You were not captured?" Sirius shook his head again. "You were not unconscious or otherwise unable to communicate."

Sirius smiled. He got up and neared the blonde. "No, I was not unconscious."

"What in bloody hell happened that you couldn't send us a bleeding owl? Do you know how worried we were? I checked with every Death Eater I know to make sure that you weren't captured. My friends wrote their family. You couldn't send one sodding owl?"

Sirius closed his arms around the blonde. "I'm sorry I worried you, but I couldn't. It would have been too dangerous."

"Worried me? You didn't worry me. You terrified me." Draco was losing all of his control. Tensions, anger and fear were released in a few tears. "I've lost my father to this war. I can't lose you too. I love you. I can't..."

Sirius hugged him tightly. "Shush, I'm here now. I'm fine. I love you, too."

Draco breathed deeply while Sirius held him close to him. His hands were splayed over Sirius' chest. All his senses were directed at making sure that Sirius was really there.

"I'm buying two Muggle cell phones and you'll take one the next time you go away," Draco finally said.

"Merlin, I don't want to go through this again," Harry groaned. Draco chuckled, but stayed buried in Sirius' arms.

"How are you, Harry? Really?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Mr. Cool-" he pointed at Draco. "-decided to appoint himself my fairy godmother."

Sirius laughed. Even Draco couldn't help but smile, but feigned outrage. "I most certainly did not do anything of the sort."

"Well, you are a fairy," Harry said with a smile. "And you are involved with my godfather, so I guess the label is not that farfetched." 

"Potter, you repeat that in public and I'm going to tell everyone that you wear pyjamas with bunnies."

"How would you know what he wears at night?" Sirius asked with an amused smile.

"We've slept together." Draco matched Sirius' smile. "And he smelled a lot nicer than you do. You need a shower and you need to shave. The beard itches."

"Would you like to wash me?" Sirius asked teasingly.

Harry groaned. "I don't need to see this. I'm going to go and tell Hermione and Ron that you're okay. I'll see you later."

"Could you tell Pansy and the others? And tell her that if I see them tonight I'll try a few of the hexes I'm cataloguing for the DADA compendium." Harry nodded at Draco and left.

* * *

Sirius revelled under the warm water. After twelve days spent as a dog, nothing felt better. Nothing, until delicate fingers began dancing over his chest. Sirius felt the naked body press against him as Draco closed his arm around him. "Draco," he breathed.

"Just making sure you're clean." The Slytherin stepped forward and took hold of the natural sponge. Draco started washing Sirius' shoulders and chest. His eyes focused on the other man. Slowly, he moved down leaving a trail of foam over the animagus' body.

Draco kneeled and washed Sirius' legs. His warm breath hit Sirius' cock, making it twitch. Delicately, the sponge moved over Sirius' crotch, covering every inch of skin.

Sirius felt the passion built within him. Those grey eyes still fixed on him demanded love. After months of waiting, he wanted Draco in a way that he had never wanted anyone else. 

"Turn around," Draco murmured. Sirius moaned at the thought of what would happen.

Draco started washing Sirius' back, just as slowly. His hand moved downwards and slipped between Sirius' arsecheeks.

"God, Draco, please."

"Not yet, Sirius." He grabbed some shampoo and began lathering the silk black hair. "Rinse up, love." Sirius groaned at the loss of contact, but obeyed. 

Draco stepped out of the shower and wore a robe. He waited for Sirius to exit and wrapped a robe around the animagus. "Come with me." He took Sirius' hand and led him to the other room.

Draco motioned for Sirius to sit in a high-back chair. The animagus stared at the things laid out on the table: cutthroat razor, shaving brush, two bowls of water, one bowl with shaving cream. "I can use a spell to shave or a disposable razor."

"Sit down, Sirius." The animagus hesitated. "Trust me," Draco said smilingly. Sirius would have done anything for that smile.

With the old fashioned shaving brush, Draco spread the thick cream. When he covered both cheeks and neck, he grabbed the razor and began shaving the animagus. "My father taught me how to use this when I was five," he mused idly. "I never realized how much he trusted me to bare his neck to a five year old."

Sirius didn't move, but his blue eyes studied the Slytherin. Draco went on. "He made me try once on a balloon and then on him. He told me that he trusted me not to hurt him. Do you trust me enough to make love to me?"

Sirius grabbed Draco's wrist, took hold of the razor and rested it on the table. He pulled the blonde close until Draco was straddling his hips. The kiss was furious and needy. A hand behind Draco's head and one splayed open between his shoulder blades pulled them as close as possible.

"I want you so much, Draco. I spent weeks craving your touch." Sirius kissed the blonde's palm.

Draco pulled away and dropped to his knees. He pulled the strap and opened the robe. His hands moved tantalizingly over Sirius' thighs. Legs spread open to their volition. Hot breath teased a throbbing cock. A hand caressed the throbbing erection.

Sirius was holding his breath, waiting to see what Draco would do next. Silently begging for more. The warmth mouth that closed around his cock was even better than anything he imagined.

Sirius stared at his lover through half-closed lids, blonde head bobbing up and down. He felt his chest constrict at the surge of emotions, and his cock responded. "I'm so close." The words were breathed. 

Draco smirked and released the erection from his mouth. He silently dipped his hand in the bowl with the shaving cream and spread it on Sirius' cock.

The blonde straddled Sirius and slowly pushed down. The animagus closed his eyes, using all of his control to prevent his orgasm. The muffled whimper made Sirius concentrate on his lover. "Draco?"

"Never bottomed." The words were hissed through clenched teeth.

"Am I hurting you? Draco?" 

"Just don't move." Sirius nodded and dried the single tear at the corner of Draco's eye.

The Slytherin relaxed into the solid arms that were holding him, drawing small circles against the small of his back. Draco felt the love and affection. He attacked Sirius' lips, kissing and biting, creating new sensations. As his body adjusted, the pain faded and pleasure took its place.

Draco held on Sirius' shoulders to maintain his balance and began pulling up, before plunging back down. Sirius grunted and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, guiding his rhythm, up and down, until Sirius was standing on the edge of ecstasy.

Every attempt Sirius had made to jack off Draco had been silently rejected. This worried the animagus, but that velvety channel clinging around his cock, made thinking really difficult.

"Come for me, Sirius." The words sent a jolt of pleasure through the Gryffindor's body and straight to his cock. Soon Sirius was flying on the wave of that seductive voice, and then he came down as Draco stilled.

"Merlin, Draco, that was..."

"Just the beginning." Draco kissed his cheek and smirked at him. "Now, I plan to take you to bed and bugger you senseless."

Sirius buried his head against Draco's neck. "Give me a moment to breathe again."

Draco caressed the black lock for a moment, but his cock demanded attention. He got up and used a towel to clean Sirius and himself. 

"Bed." Draco stretched a hand and Sirius immediately took it. They moved slowly to their bedroom. Sirius' eyes were focused on his lover.

Draco stood lean and muscular, pale skin and elegant stand, a swollen purple cock jolting with each step, and blond curls at the base. He was simply perfect. 

Sirius wanted to enjoy that body so much, but fatigue from his mission and the amazing orgasm left him feeling boneless. He threw himself on the large bed. He felt completely sated. He didn't think he could give Draco the attention he deserved after the great orgasm he had given Sirius. 

"You've got a great arse," Draco whispered against his ear while his erection pressed against Sirius' back.

"And you're much too lively."

"That's because I didn't get off yet." Draco bit his lover on the shoulder, until Sirius whelped. "Salazar, I missed sex."

"How come?" Sirius indulged the playful mood Draco was in.

"See, I've been living with this old man who refused to have sex with me. Shocking, isn't it?" Draco explained in an affronted tone.

Sirius turned his head to look at the younger wizard. "Do you regret it?"

"Not having sex? Hell, yes, I'm eighteen." Draco began playing with Sirius' pucker, while talking. "Being with you? Never. I've had good sex and bad sex, Sirius. But I haven't even got off and this is the best experience of my life."

Sirius began to pant as two fingers pushed inside and found his prostate, but his focus was Draco's words. "I guess what I'm saying is that while I missed sex in general, I don't regret waiting, but I'd like to know what made you change your mind."

Sirius smiled brightly. "You told me you loved me, without twitching and without hiding between half truths."

"I do love you." Draco slipped inside his lover as he said the words. He interlaced his fingers with Sirius'. Keeping as much body contact as possible, Draco thrust in and out of his lover's body, enjoying the physical pleasurable, but overwhelmed by its deeper meaning.

Age, abstinence and foreplay ensured that Draco didn't last long. He lay sated on Sirius until the animagus rolled over, causing him to do the same.

"You're heavy."

Draco laughed. "No, I'm not."

"Okay, you're not, but I wanted to hold you."

Draco moved closer and rested his head on Sirius' chest. "You simply had to ask."

"Do you know that I'll never let you go?"

"I would hope so, because Malfoys are extremely possessive and I have no intension of giving you up." Draco snuggled even closer. "Although there is someone else I love..."

"Excuse me?" Sirius glared at him with a raised eyebrow. Draco politely didn't mention that it was a pretty good imitation of Professor Snape's patented glare.

"Yes, there is this mongrel that is responsible for getting me here. I have to thank Snuffles for having you."

The animagus laughed, before asking jokingly, "Does this old man deserve some sleep now?" 

"Of course, wouldn't want to abuse an old man. Though, I can't guarantee that I won't wake you up later." Draco smirked.

"I would be upset if you didn't. Love you."

Draco stayed awake and stared at his lover. He couldn't believe how happy he was and he owed it all to the man lying besides him. With a sigh, he let his mind wander. The steady heartbeat against his ear eventually dulled him to sleep, safely embraced in Sirius' arms.


End file.
